The invention relates to a single-handle mixing faucet of a type wherein two flat and smoothened plates, having through-apertures for cold, hot and mixed water are provided as the valve element, one plate being immovably fixed in the faucet housing and the other being movably arranged in respect of the first plate by means of the handle.
Mixing faucets of this type are generally known as exemplified by German Patent No. 1,550,060 and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,977,986; 3,023,769; 3,035,612 and 3,661,180. With these mixing faucets, the flat plates forming the valve element are approximately circular in shape and are arranged in a cylindrical housing at right angles to the vertical axis of the faucet body; the handle being linked centrally in the movable plate. Since the plates require a relatively large diameter because of the inflow and outflow apertures required and the handle connection, the housing accommodating these valve elements cannot help but be very squat.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,797, the valve elements are arranged in substantial parallel arrangement with the faucet body. However, the control element employed therein to displace the movable valve plate requires relatively substantial machining and assembly.
Furthermore, these prior single-lever mixing faucets require costly assembly techniques.